Lacey's Perspective
by LionsTale
Summary: After coming home from Agloe, Lacey deicdes she is in love with Q, not Ben.
1. Chapter 1

Paper Towns Fan Fiction—Lacey's Perspective

By Crystal Starchia

On our way home from Agloe, Margo Roth Spiegelman is still somehow stuck inside of all of our heads. As much as we want to forget her, we can't because we are still puzzled. No one says a word until we reach Fredericksburg, Virginia. Ben finally says "I can't believe I missed my graduation for that piece of crap. Margo is completely nuts. I can't believe she blew us off like that."

Radar says, "I'm not surprised. I wasn't expecting much. I wasn't even expecting to find her there. I thought she would be dead. She brought us there just to tell us that we pissed her off."

"Technically, she didn't want us to find her!" Q yelled.

"Hey bro, calm down-" Radar said before he got cut off by Ben

"Well, if you want to get technical Quentin, obviously she wanted us to find her, if she left those dumb clues. She wanted the attention. She wanted the spotlight, and YOU fed into it, like a dummy. You have always kissed up to her; always taking up for her. Do you not realize that we all missed our graduation, just to help you, find a girl that ignored you for how many years!? And you call me selfish? No, vice versa, absolutely not!" Ben exclaimed.

"Are you serious Ben? Are you really serious right now? I'M SELFISH? You care about absolutely no one but yourself. I swear, everything always have to be about YOU! Your attitude is-"

"Wait! Please don't try to bring up my attitude, because I'm not the one yelling. Um, last time I checked, you are. You need to check yourself and like, soon Bro. I apologize that your little girlfriend didn't want to come with back to Florida. I am oh so sorry. I guess that little two hour trip y'all had wasn't enough for her to fall in love with you but it is not my fault. Up your game Bro, up your game." Ben said calmly.

"Up my game? Wow. Alright Ben, alright. Everything that is comes out of your mouth is a bunch of BULL." Q said bitterly.

"Everything that comes out my mouth is a bunch of bull? Yeah, you're a real friend Quentin Jacobsen, you really are." Ben said. And no one said another word, until they reached the Orlando city-line. Q took Ben home first and Radar home second and I decide that I will go with Quentin home. As they pull up into the driveway, they see Mr. and Mrs. Spiegelman, and Mr. and Mrs. Jacobsen standing in the driveway, as if they have been standing there the whole time they were gone, waiting for them to come back. Before Q and I could even get out of the car, Mr. and Mrs. Spiegelman rushes to the car, bombarding us with thousands of questions like they were news reporters, trying to get a story on a murder case. Mr. and Mrs. Spiegelmen say simultaneously "DID YOU FIND HER?" I could tell that Q wanted to say something, but I spoke before he could even open his mouth and said "Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Spiegelman, we tried. We looked all over Agloe, and we still couldn't find her anywhere." Mr. and Mrs. Spiegelman looked up at us sadly, turned around and walked home as if nothing ever happened. Q looked at me puzzled, but I winked, giving him the signal to shut up. As we were approaching his doorstep, his mother and father looked at us disappointedly, and patted our backs. We walked to his room, and there I sat. I was just waiting for Q to scream into my ear for telling Margo's parents a lie, but instead he looked at me and smiled and I could do nothing but smile back.

An hour later I asked Q to take me home, but instead he took me out to eat at the Waffle House. We had a great time. I believe I felt a vibe between us, just like that night at the party when we were sitting in the tub talking. We spent an hour at the Waffle House, and then we got in the car to take me home. We began talking, time flew by, and the next thing I know, I'm right in my driveway. I hop out the car, and Q hopped out too. I gave him a hug, when he says to me "Thanks Lacey, I really appreciate you tagging along to help me find Margo." Before I could even reply, he kissed me, smiled and walked away. I swear I have never felt anything like that before. And all I'm thinking in the back of my head is "Why didn't he give me a chance to kiss him back?"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I wake up at two in the afternoon to find myself home alone. I decide to go and check the mail box, and it appears that Karin is hosting a big graduation party, so I call Q and ask him if he's going or not, because if so, I wanted to go with him. I tell him we can discuss it when he comes over. An hour later the doorbell rings, and it's Q. I invite him in, and there we are, sitting watching television. He hasn't said a word since he has gotten here, so I start a conversation and say "Have spoken to Ben lately, since that big blow up?"

"Ben? No. He's such an idiot! My relationship with him is done. I'm just so done with him and his attitude. He had always had an attitude towards me for no reason, but you'll never see him with an attitude with Radar, or anyone else." He said angrily. I wasn't going to argue with him though, although I was surprised. Either way, I'll be on his side no matter what. We sat there quietly again for about five minutes until Q say "You know Lacey, I've always liked you. You're so humble. You have that sweet personality that every boy likes. You are not such a manipulator like Margo, or mean like Karin. You're so pretty. I just don't understand why you hang out with such ugly people." Once again, I am surprised by the words that are coming out of his mouth.

I finally say "I hang with them because they have always been there for me. Margo and Karin could always help me. Like, when I found out I had STD's they helped me get through it. Everybody always called me gross, or disgusting. When people said things like that it used to kill me inside, but now I can just brush it off. I must admit that Margo and Karin are very manipulative, but they are also good, in a weird kind of way." I noticed the whole time I was talking Q looked right into my eyes, it made me feel like he was actually listening. Ben never listened to me; he never looked in my eyes when I was talking and this made me feel so special. I wonder if Q knew how I felt, or if he could read my mind, because if he could, he would know how much I really liked him.

He finally said "I know exactly what you mean, but I'm always here." He paused and began talking and said "Well, I just might go to Karin's graduation party, if you go. I wouldn't want to be there alone." I nod my head yes, and there it is folks; me and Quentin Jacobsen are going to the party together. It's time for him to go, and I walk him to his car, and watch him pull out of the driveway.

Karin's party is only a couple of days away, and I need to find a dress to wear because she wants it to be formal. Why is it formal? I have no clue. Why did she plan this all last minute? I have no clue. All I know is that I'm going.

It's been two days and I haven't heard from Q since the day we came and visited, so I decided to call him up and maybe we can do a little shopping together. He picks up and we stay on the phone for hours, this was not the plan, but it doesn't matter to me. He still made my day anyway. Before I get off the phone with him, I tell him to meet me at the mall at two o'clock so we can get out outfits together for the party.

I'm at the mall and I see Q waiting patiently in the store front of Forever 21, he calls me over and we begin our search. I chose a mesh panel dress, while Q chose an olive green sweater and some tan cargos. We make our way out the store and he decides to treat me to a Sweet Frog date. We have a deep conversation about ourselves, when he finally asks me "Would you ever consider going out with me?" and immediately my heart starts to race, my adrenaline begins to pump, my legs begin to sweat and I could feel my body itching. I never ever thought this day would come, EVER. I have no clue what to say, so I say hesitantly "Of course!" He didn't say anything for about ten seconds, and instantly I was wondering if I said the wrong thing, because Lord knows I wouldn't want to screw this up.

Finally Q shows a way to acknowledge the fact that he heard me, and he cracks a big smile, and he begins to laugh, so I begin to laugh too. We sit there, patiently, waiting for one another to say something, and the three words I wanted him to tell me forever finally came, and he said "I love you." Once again, my heart starts to race, my adrenaline begins to pump, my legs begin to sweat and I could feel my body itching. This time, my smile was really big, and I said "I love you too Quentin!" I never thought in a million years, I thought I would even say the words 'love' and 'Quentin' in the same sentence.

It's time to go, and Q and I are riding in the car silently. I think me and him both are still in disbelief that we told one another, that we loved each other. If he isn't, Lord knows, the Devil knows, and the 12 Disciples know I am. This has made my week, and me going with him to the party is like icing on the cake. He just doesn't know how much I like him, but he will find out soon. When I say soon, I mean very soon.

The minivan pulls up in my driveway, and before I get out the car, we discuss the party and he will be here to pick me up at eight thirty because the party starts at nine. I get out the car, and he walks me to my door, gives me an amorous hug, and the most passionate kiss ever. He tells me goodnight, and I tell him the same. As I look out the window, watching him pull off, I'm thinking in the back of my head "How dumb is Margo for not coming back to that?"

Today is the big day, and preparing myself for this party. I have to get my hair done, my nails and feet done, and my makeup.


	3. Chapter 3

It's already eight o'clock and I'm so ready. I'm anxiously waiting for Quentin to pull up into my driveway. I make my last minute touches and the next thing I know, Q is at my door. And boy, oh boy, he looks excellent! I ask him how I look and he escorts me to the minivan. On our way he tells me how nice I look, and of course I could do nothing but blush.

Finally, after trying getting lost five times, we are finally at the dining hall or whatever you want to call it. Of course, we are about 15 minutes late, but you know what they say "Save the best for last." We get out the car, fix ourselves and make our way to the door. Before I walk in the through the doors, I decide to grab his hand. As soon as I open the door, everybody immediately gave their undivided attention to us. When I say everybody, I mean everything single body. Quentin and I are the real definition of head turners. I glance to my left, and I see Ben. Of course, and his eyes are as big as two bowling balls. By the expression on his face, he can't believe I'm holding Q's hand. I walk right pass him, Q and I both without saying one word. I walk right over to Karin and thank her for inviting me. Q decides to go and talk to Radar and as soon as he leaves Karin whispers in my ear "Girl, what you doing with Q? You don't talk to Ben no more? What happened? You can't talk to both Q and Ben, that's nasty. They're Bros." Of course, Karin would be the one. I knew she wouldn't have anything positive to say, but I', used to it. I guess this is the kind of stuff Q was talking about.

The whole time I'm talking to Karin I notice Ben eye-balling me, like he has something to say. I turn in his direction and that was the wrong thing to do. I guess when we made eye contact, he must've thought that, that was his signal to come and talk to me. He thought wrong, but I'll play it cool. The closer he comes, the more nervous I get. He comes over and cracks a big smile, as if I like him. I smile back though. Finally, after standing by me for five seconds he says "Wassup Lacey?"

"Nothing much. I'm just here, at the party, WITH Q" I say, putting a lot of emphasis on the 'with Q'. He makes a weird-looking kind of face, and I make a weird-looking kind of face back.

He eventually says "Why are you here with that fool?"

I look at him, roll my eyes, and say "Ben, shut up. He's not the fool. You are, just for giving up ALL of this." I begin to walk away with a twist. I stop, turn my back, flip my hair, make eye contact with him, and smile.


	4. Chapter 4

We are on our way home, and Q starts the conversation this time. "The party was great! I really enjoyed it. This was my first time attending a party hosted my Karin. She should be a party host or something when she gets older. She's really good." Q says with much enthusiasm.

I giggle and say "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I enjoyed myself too. We should do things like this more often." Q agreed, and we laughed once again. I don't know what I liked about Q so much. Was it his personality? Was it his looks? Was it his attitude? Or was it just him? Either way, he just makes me so happy; too happy in a weird way.

He pulls up to my driveway, and it's midnight. Just before I get out of the car, he jerks me gently, and he pulls me towards him. He looks in my eyes for five seconds, and unexpectedly asks me "Do you want to go out?"

Without hesitation I yell "YES!" and I laugh, and he begins to laugh too. I can't believe I go with Quentin Jacobsen! I just want to shout it out to the whole world, but he'll probably break up with me, so no, change of plans. I really am happy though, I haven't been this happy since, never really. I think I deserve this happiness, so I'm going to cherish it to the fullest.

Q doesn't reply, but he looks at me, and smile. I tell him I have to get in the house, and he gives me a kiss, and tells me he will call me. As soon as I get in the house, I run upstairs to my room and watch Q pull off. All I'm thinking is "God, I hope this works out."

I hop in the shower, and hop out just to get that smell off of me. I lay on my bed, just thinking about my day, and all I can do is grin. I turn my lights off, and just lay there. Next thing I know I look at the clock and it's three in the morning. I look at my phone and find no miss calls. I decide to lie down until my phone vibrates, signaling that I have a message. I look at my phone, and it's from an unknown number. I open it and I immediately turn my lights on. The message says "STAY AWAY FROM QUENTIN JACOBSEN! HE'S MINE. BACK OFF BEFORE YOU GIVE YOUR STD'S TO HIM TOO! I'M WARNING YOU, BACK OFF!" The only thing that goes through my head is "Who is this?" Who texts someone at three in the morning? It's like this person know I'm up. If they do, how do they know? Why do they want me away from Quentin? What have I done to them? Is Quentin involved in a relationship with someone else? What's going on? I have no clue what's going on, but I do know I'm not staying away from him, _even if I have to kill to be in his presence._

I wake up at eight to find myself looking at that message I was sent earlier this morning. I know immediately I have to contact Q to see if he knows. I call him, and picks up, and it appears that I woke him up, but I'm sure he doesn't mind. _I am his girlfriend. _I read him the message and he is just as surprised as I was. Q thinks maybe it was someone who was just trying to play a trick on us, but I think someone is trying to sabotage us, but I'm not worried. I'm _never _leaving Quentin Jacobsen. Q tells me he thinks I should leave it alone, and I do. I ask him if he want to go out today, and of course he says yes to Lacey Pemberton. He wants to take me out to the park, and don't have a problem with that.

We get off the phone and get dressed in my most casual outfit. I sit down on the couch, waiting impatiently for Q to pull up in my driveway. Suddenly, I hear a knock on my door and it's Q and doesn't he look spiffy. I hop in the car, and he's adjusting his seat. My phone is vibrating and I reach in my pocket to pull it out. I and look at it… It's the unknown number again. I open it and it says "Exit Q's minivanJ. Or there will be SEVERE consequences Lacey Nicole Pemberton!" My eyes get big, and Q notices and says concernedly "Hey Lacey? Are you okay? You look startled." I nod my head yes, but in the back of my head, I'm scared to out of my mind. Who is this? How do they know where I am? And what do they want from me?

We arrive at the park, and the first person I see before I even get out the car is Ben Starling. Why is this idiot here? He will _NOT _ruin my date with Quentin, and I mean it. I look over at Q and ask him if he knew Ben would be here, he replies hastily "If I knew he was going to be here, I wouldn't have come."

We get out of the car and as soon as I step foot out of the car, Ben is staring directly in my face. I was going to say "Hey." But that will only give him as reason to come and try to talk to me and I do not want that.


	5. Chapter 5

Our date went well, and he and I both had great time. On our way home, we had the most astounding, incredible, mind-blowing and mind-boggling conversation ever, although it was only ten minutes long. He pulls up in my driveway and I get out, wave good bye and close the door. I walk he pulls off, and I walk to the door and before I could even open my door I receive a text message. I open it and it says "How was the date with Q, Lacey?" I immediately observe my surroundings, and hurry up and walk into my house, close the door and lock it. I now know who this is, and I swear I am going to _KILL_ Ben the next time I see him I know it's him, but why did he say in the first message that Q was his? That makes no sense, unless he trying to tell me something, but I highly doubt that. So, it can't be him, but if it's not him, then who is it?

I call Q as soon as I get myself situated, and we catch up. As much as I want to tell him I want to tell Q about these 'unknown' messages, I don't want to at the same time, because I have this all under control. As soon as I find out who is trying to sabotage me and Quentin's relationship, they are going to be _dead_. After two hours of laughing, and chatting we bring our conversation to an end, and call it a night.

The next morning, I log onto my Facebook page and I have almost 200 messages and 300 notifications. I click on my one of my notifications, and my soon find out that my life is completely ruined. I am in shock. I am outraged. I am angry. I am upset. I am ruined, but not completely. It appears that Ben put a nude picture of me on Facebook, but that's fine, because I have something for him. I will come back two times harder; he just doesn't know what he just got himself into, not at all. If he thinks Margo is manipulative, he hasn't seen anything yet.

I receive a text message as soon as I leave my computer, and of course, it's from the unknown number and it says "I warned you, but you didn't listen." This time, I've had enough. So, I decide to reply back and say "Come harder. And meet me, whoever you are. I want to see you in person; I want to know if you are as you seem through technology."

I get a reply back and it says "I'm thousands and thousands of miles away."

I say "Well, let's meet halfway. I can take the drive."

And I receive a message back saying "Fredericksburg, Virginia. Mt. Bailey Road. End of the road by the tall oak tree. 12 a.m. Saturday." It almost seems like whoever this is knew I ould do this, and they had the place set up for me, but I'm still in for it. I can't believe I'm doing this, but it has to been done. I will not let anyone ruin my relationship with Quentin Jacobsen, no one.

Tomorrow is Thursday and I have to let Quentin know I'm meeting this unknown person. I have absolutely no clue how I am going to tell him, but I will find a way. I know he would want me to go, because he's very daring. I just have to set up how I am going to do it though, I just don't know yet, but I will accomplish it, one way or another.

I decide to call Quentin because I will be leaving tomorrow, and I want to at least let him know where I am going and why. He picks up, and says "Wassup Lacey?"

"I'm going to Fredericksburg tomorrow and I'm going to meet this unknown person. I can't let them try to ruin our relationship. It will not happen." I said calmly.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!? Are you serious Lacey? Are you really? This person could be a pedophile, a serial killer or even a rapist and your telling me your going to go and meet them because of three little text messages. No, I don't think so. It will not happen, and that's my word." Quentin said bitterly.

"No, just for your information I am not crazy, and I am not out of my mind. Did you not see that picture on Facebook? Do you know how embarrassed I am? I don't think so. Like, I said I'm going, and I am leaving tomorrow, and there is nothing you can do about it." I said lividly.

Quentin paused, and finally said "Okay Lacey, okay. Do what you do. If you want to put yourself in harm's way, go ahead. I can't stop you. It's you decision, not mines. I'm not going to argue with you, so if you want to go, then go." And he hangs up.

10 a.m. this morning I decide to go to Wal-Mart, and make some stops for snack, and other useful things I will need on this trip. I make it out of Wal Mart and begin my way up North to Northern Virginia. I swear, it feels just as if I was going to search for Margo again, just without Q, Radar, and Ben.

It's been an hour already, and I'm almost out of Florida, but I guess that's because I'm going 90 miles per hour in a 75. I'm so anxious to find out who is going to be there waiting for me, I just don't know what to do.

It's five o'clock and I'm in Atlanta, Georgia. I still haven't heard from Q, but I'm sure he will call soon.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm almost in North Carolina when I get a brief call from Q. He called to check on me and see how I was. I told him I was almost at South of The Border, and that is about all. I continue my way up north. I'm finally in Virginia, and I become alert as ever. I pay very close attention to my surroundings and try to figure out where everything is, because this is my first time actually traveling to Virginia. Its ten thirty, and I'm passing Richmond. Now, I'm becoming more anxious, and my body is becoming tense. I see a sign called Mt. Bailey Road, and I immediately take that exit.

I take the ramp, and I immediately realize that this road is not a road, its pavement, that leads to a cliff. Once I comprehend that, my body begins to shiver, and instantaneously my adrenaline begins to pump. I come to the end of the road; I get out the car and wait there. It's 11:58 and I see a black hoodie walking towards me, I can't see_ her_ face until she comes closer, and it's Margo Roth Spiegelmen. I am simply amazed, I am stunned. I don't believe it's her. She walks up to me clapping and says "I want to give you a round of applause for being the worst best friend you could possibly be. Now that I'm gone, you want to be like me. I always knew you were jealous, but I never knew you were this jealous. You want to know how I know about you and Quentin, and what y'all were doing, and when? My good friend Ben Starling. He told me everything. Every little detail, I even know the color of your dress that you wore to Karin's party. Did you really think I wouldn't find out? I have my ways Lacey and you should know that by now. I've known you since kindergarten, and you haven't changed one bit. You've always liked the same people I have, and that's why I'm not so surprised. But this time, you messed up, and you messed up big time. I am in love with Quentin Jacobsen, and you want to date him. Sorry, this isn't a three way relationship, so you have to exit your way out, or I will escort you myself.

I say nothing, but I crack a smile, and Margo says "Are you trying to tell me something Lacey? Oops, I know. Let me guess, you gave Q the STD's didn't you?"

I finally say "What is your problem Margo? Are you crazy? How dare you talk about me and my STDS? You are supposed to be my friend,"

I am supposed to be your friend! Are you really talking about friends? What kind of friend are you? Soon as I leave, you hop on Q, and you knew I liked Q. You knew I did. I am in love with him, and you go behind my back and go with him!?" Margo screamed to the top of her lungs.

"Well looky here, you are IN LOVE with Q. I couldn't tell. You haven't even turned his way until now! You know absolutely nothing about Quentin. And, if you are so in love with him, why would you just pick up and leave like that? Q spent all this time looking for you, trying to get everyone to look for you. And we find you, and you tell us to go home? Is that how you repay him? But you're so in love with him. Yeah, yeah shut the hell up already. I'm so tired of everything being about YOU! You need to realize that everything and everyone doesn't revolve around you and you need to realize that, like quick. Honestly Margo, life would be SO much easier without you. Without all of your criticizing, you slick jokes, your rude comments, life would be AMAZING." I say deeply.

"Lacey, you are the worst friend ever. Life would be better without me? The hell it wouldn't, I MADE YOU! You would be nothing but a dirty, lonely, lame loser with a bad case of STDS without Me." Margo says, and after she says that, it's over. I punch her right in the jaw. I punch her so hard, she trips over a rock, and she's a foot away from the edge of the cliff. She is holding her head, and it appears that she is hurt really bad. Blood is coming out from her nose, and her mouth and I stoop down, and smile again.

I say to her "This can't be a three way relationship little Margo, so _I _will escort you out myself. I kick her in her stomach, knocking her over the cliff, and I feel relieved. I hear a thump, and I know she's dead. It's like music to my ears. I am finally free. No more holding back. I finally say to myself "Lacey Nicole Pemberton, you are finally a member if the Jacobsen's congratulations." I smile, and walk away.


End file.
